Firearms (Fragmented)
Firearms are projectile weapons used for defense and offense throughout the Matoran Universe in the Fragmented Universe. They were brought into existence when the Freelancers came into the Universe and gave blueprints to the Nynrah Ghosts, who used them and made their own modifications over the years. They are widely used by the Order of Mata Nui, the Dark Hunters, and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Types Nynrah Ghosts Firearms The first design of firearms built by the Nynrah Ghosts were carbon copies of the Freelancers' original design. These fired small Protosteel balls at a high speed and could only carry sixteen at a time. They found this inefficient and stared to revamp the design. They scrapped the design and started experimenting with energy-based firepower, eventually perfecting the design with the capability of firing bolts of energy that would take only a few seconds to recharge. They made bigger versions of these models and sold them throughout the Matoran Universe. Xian Firearms The Xians, specifically the Vortixx, were the first to buy firearms from the Nynrah Ghosts. For a period of time, they kept the weapons unaltered from the default form, but they gradually upgraded the design with several special features, such as: stun, energy net (based on the Nynrah Ghost Blaster function), and force bolt. They kept these in their military instead of selling them to other islands. This was done to keep Vortixx security and to keep an advantage over other islands. Steltian Firearms 56,000 years ago, the Steltians learned of the Vortixx growing military and decided to take action. They put together a team of their military officers to break into Xian Military base and steal as many of the firearms as they could. They broke in and were able to retrieve about thirty models before they were discovered by the Vortixx and they had to abandon the mission. They lost several soldiers in that incident. Despite not having retrieved as many weapons as they had wanted, their engineers managed to reverse-engineer the models and created their own, adding their own modifications such as a prototype tracking system for the ammo, a light-stone like ability and bursts of energy. Dark Hunter Firearms To be added Order of Mata Nui Firearms To be added Brotherhood of Makuta Firearms To be added Custom-Built Firearms Several individuals have built their own firearms based on other designs. Iyre's Firearms Mark I The first model designed by Iyre was a bit clunky and hard to carry around while it was deployed. It was designed to be able to contract into a compact, extremely portable handle-like stock. When deployed, it had the ability to stun (also stun several people while using most of its power), and kill. It is mainly a prototype design based on the Xian model. Mark II To be added Appearances *''Before the Morning'' *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' *''We Fall Down'' Gallery I39 Iyre Weapon1.JPG|Iyre's Mark I Prototype I39 Order Firearm1.JPG|An Order Firearm Trivia *The reason of the existence of firearms in the storyline is due to not knowing they didn't exist in BIONICLE before 2013. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Elemental Weapons